Roles
by Pthalo Blue
Summary: In potions class, the students create a concoction that changes a person's sex. The female version of Harry looks exactly like his mother. Snape notices. Slash, Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a SLASH. Don't like, don't read. It's also rated M for a reason.

Beta read by the wonderful and lovely, **Kaeldra Rhiannon**

()

Everyone's eyes went wide. Harry exchanged looks with Hermione, thinking perhaps that he had overlooked something and would find her sitting there on her stool, completely understanding. Harry was shocked to see that Hermione's eyes were just as wide as his, if not a little more confused.

Snape…wanted them to have sex?

"I said _change_ your sex, you idiot!" Snape snapped at Neville for asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not listening."

A collective sigh of relief went through the classroom. A few 'thank gods' were said on the Gryffindor side while on the Slytherin side a few were still making sexual gestures with their hands.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, muttering darkly. _"Sexus abeo," _He began slowly, glaring down any more snickering, "Is a potion often used by Aurors to disguise their appearance. Unlike the Polyjuice Potion, which can only change one's appearance off of another, _sexus abeo_ gives an accurate description of how a person might look if they were born a different sex. You have one hour to brew this potion. In the meantime, I want no giggling or innuendos. If I so much see a smirk upon your lips…"

He left the threat unsaid, allowing their imaginations to take over.

Immediately they jumped onto their new assignments. The air was filled with the noises of clanking glass, knives cutting and soft muttering.

Harry was pleased to find that he did not find this potion immensely hard and was, in fact, confident to mix it without any problem. With exchanged glances to Ron, he too silently agreed that this potion was easy. Even Neville seemed to be at ease.

Only Hermione frowned.

"Hey," Harry whispered, bumping his elbow against hers. "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at Snape before answering. The potions master was busy correcting homework, so she turned back to him and whispered: "Don't you find this potion a bit odd?"

Harry blinked. It's a potion, they were in potions class. What was so odd about it?

"It's too easy," Hermione said to his confused face. "Even more, although Aurors do use this potion to disguise themselves, _sexus abeo_ is mainly used as a party trick. It's a pointless potion. Why is Snape teaching us this?"

"What's that muggle saying?" Ron hissed from the side. "Don't eat a horse from the mouth?"

Harry snickered into his cauldron and Hermione rolled her eyes before correcting him, "It's, _don't look a gift horse in the mouth._"

"Oh yeah, that makes _so_ much more sense," Ron said dryly as he poured his cut liver into his own cauldron. "The whole point is, don't complain! I might actually get to finish this potion without your help!"

"Doesn't it make you suspicious?" Hermione said this more to Harry now.

Harry shrugged. "Suspicious, maybe. But not suspicious enough to care. C'mon, Hermione!" He moaned as he saw her expression, "I mean, so Snape is teaching us an easy, pointless potion. According to the book, it wears off after two hours. What's the big deal?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right. Still-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Snape sneered at them from his desk. "Keep your attention on your potion."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head, Harry and Ron following suit.

In truth, Hermione planted the seed of doubt in Harry's mind. Perhaps Snape had them make this potion because he was tired today and didn't feel like cleaning up after any messes. Maybe the academic structure changed. Even if Snape was tired, he still wouldn't have them make such an easy potion- he would instead assign them twenty inches worth of writing. Even if the academic structure did change, a potion like this would've been reserved for first years, not sixth years.

Something was up.

After an hour of brewing, the potion was ready. Bright yellow liquid bubbled happily in their cauldrons and from the looks of it, everyone did their potion right. Even Neville.

"Now," Snape began, throwing them all dark glares, "If you brewed this potion correctly, your appearance will take on either male or female. But if you haven't-" he pointedly looked at Neville, "You'll become a hermaphrodite for the next two hours."

Neville wasn't the only one who shivered at that statement. Even though everyone had enough confidence they brewed their potion correctly, the fear of being a non-sex being was still there.

If you become a hermaphrodite, you fail today's class. Simple as that.

With some reluctance, everyone swallowed a vial of the yellow brew.

Immediately there were gasps. Not from the sudden appearance of friends turning into women or men, but from the sensation of suddenly growing breasts and penises. Once the shock wore off, everyone burst into laughter.

Hermione's hair had gotten shorter, though hadn't loss any of its bushiness, looking like a curled mess on top of her head. Her jaw was more defined, finishing off with a cleft chin. She had also gotten taller, and her shoulders broader.

Ron, however, morphed into Ginny. He kept his height even in his female form, but beyond that looked like his sister's twin.

Harry looked around the room. Seamus had turned into a rather pretty girl version of himself, prompting female-Dean to ask if he had any sisters at home. Draco Malfoy was currently entranced by the fact that he had grown breasts. Crabbe and Goyle, to Harry's amusement, were quite ugly-looking girls.

While Harry gawked at his two best friends, they gawked back. "Hermione, you kinda look like your dad," Harry giggled, wincing at the sound of a high female voice coming from his throat. "Ron, you look like Ginny."

"Harry," Hermione spoke, her voice deep and very male, "You look like your mum."

Harry stiffened at this. "Really?"

Ron/Ginny nodded wildly at this while Hermione pulled out a small hand mirror and shoved it towards Harry.

His mouth dropped. He looked exactly like his mother. Red flowing hair spilled from atop of his head and he tugged on the locks. His eyes were still green but they seemed to stand out more against his mother's pale skin and red hair. His glasses were still on, but that didn't matter.

Hesitantly, Harry pushed his red bangs aside. He still had his scar.

He sighed. He was never going to get rid of that, was he?

"Harry…" breathed female Neville, whose hair was just as bushy as Hermione's, "You're…" He trailed off, cheeks blushing.

"I'm what?"

"You're hot!" Ginny/Ron elbowed him, laughing. "No wonder your dad married your mum!"

Harry could feel himself blushing. He didn't want to hear this! "Okay, stop it. It's creepy."

Ginny/Ron leaned over and whispered, "Neville and I aren't the only ones who think so. _Snape _has been staring at you this whole time."

Harry snapped his head up. And, true to Ron's words, he saw Snape staring at him. The Potions Master rested his chin on his folded hands, looking at Harry with an expression he couldn't begin to identify. They locked gazes for a brief second and Harry, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, turned away. Snape did not.

Harry was relieved when it was finally time to leave. There was still much laughter as the sex-changed students walked out. As soon as they were out of the classroom, some boys started playing with their newfound breasts and the girls walked awkwardly due to the dangling organ between their legs.

Harry could still feel Snape's gaze upon him as he left.

()

A/N: So lots of innuendo in the future. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know what makes me angry people? Over _forty _people have faved/alerted this fic. And look how many of you actually reviewed…

Now, I'm going to write this fic if I get one review or a million- my point is, if this is how you guys treat me, it makes me wonder how you treat others. Review people. Don't be mean.

To **Kaeldra Rhiannon, cookyc, Elfwyn, Vine Verrine, chelle20, eTerNaLzAnz198, Deeper than Darkness, GeorgexMe4evr, **and **Peri, **Thank you for reviewing. I mean that.

Beta read by the most awesome **Kaeldra Rhiannon!**

()

Harry stared dumbly at the urinal. For a few brief, silly seconds, he wondered if it was at all possible to pee standing up. Seamus was placing his leg against the wall, experimenting the best angle to go at. "It's impossible," the girl/boy finally breathed. "Even if I took off my pants, I'd still piss on myself."

Harry giggled and blushed at the sound of his feminine voice.

The door to the boy's restroom suddenly opened and a small Ravenclaw first-year walked in. He saw Seamus and Harry and said, "Whoops! Sorry! I thought this was the boys."

The two sex-changed students threw each other looks as the first-year closed the door. A moment later, the real girls next door started yelling: _"Eee! What are you doing? This is the girl's restroom!"_

"This is so strange," Harry shook his head, red locks bouncing from side to side. "I thought this was going to be a glamour. I didn't realize we'd get…all the parts."

"Yeah…" Seamus agreed, posing in front of a mirror. "I didn't realize I'd look so cute. I could date myself."

"You do realize that means you'd be dating your sister?"

"Ew…"

So it went on for the rest of the day. As the sixth year potions students made their way into the Great Hall, sexual innuendos and suggestive gestures were thrown their way. It was obvious who enjoyed the switch more- the changed boys had no qualms striking provocative poses or lowering the collar to show cleavage. The girls however were finding things a bit more difficult. None of them wanted to admit that their bras were tight around their torso or that their panties held their neither regions a bit too snug.

McGonagall looked as if she was about to have a coronary. She was deducting points left and right at every sex joke she heard and took a quite a few off from Draco Malfoy, who couldn't seem to keep his own hands off his endowed chest.

The Gryffindor table was having the most fun. Ron allowed Ginny to braid his hair as she giggled about having a sister. Some of the other girls were clamoring over Neville, applying make-up to his pale complexion. There were even some who thanked Harry for not being born a girl- "It's no competition," Boy-Lavender admitted sheepishly, "Your mom was _gorgeous._"

Harry really wished people would stop saying that. It was nice at first- after all, he did think his mom was pretty- but he also knew he looked like his dad. Did that mean people thought he was ugly?

Harry stiffened when he felt a particular set of eyes on him again. He turned slowly and saw Snape, up at the teacher's table, staring at him. His hands were delicately folded, holding his chin up as he leaned on his elbows. Harry didn't like the look Snape was giving him. Unlike the usual sneer, this expression on Snape's face was more like…intense observation.

That was it. Harry felt like a bug under a microscope. And Snape was studying every feature, every flaw, with the greatest scrutiny.

Harry's attention was brought back to the table when a familiar female voice said, "Ah! Finally!"

Hermione had turned back into a girl. She sighed in relief as she patted her long hair, ruffling her robes to get comfortable in them. "I'm glad that's over."

Ron blinked and stared at his delicate feminine hands. He waited. Nothing happened. "Why am I not turning back? It's been two hours!"

The other sex-changed students agreed. Why had Hermione only changed back?

"Did you put a pinch of ivory powder into your potion?" Hermione said to them. "It has to be just a pinch; the more the powder, the longer the effects."

Everyone exchanged glances. Of course, only Hermione would know how much a _pinch_ actually consisted of. "Don't worry," Hermione said to the distraught Neville, who refused to use the restroom as a girl. "Even if you put more powder then intended, it'll wear off in probably another hour or two."

()

Harry stared gloomily into the Gryffindor fireplace. The dancing light made his hair glow, appearing as if his head was a crown of flames.

"C'mon Harry," Ron, male again, prodded. "Let's go down to dinner, I'm hungry."

"You go down," Harry muttered. "I'll stay here."

"I don't see the big deal," Hermione shrugged. "A few hours ago you were laughing your head off-"

"Right!" Harry exclaimed. "Exactly! _Hours ago! _I didn't put that much powder in my potion! I should have changed back!"

"I don't know why you haven't changed back," The girl bristled. "Maybe you accidentally put into two pinches of powder instead of one. Even if you did, even if you put in three pinches of ivory powder, the effects shouldn't last longer than twenty-four hours. The potion isn't permanent, Harry."

Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He kept expecting to feel short messy locks only to find long, silky strands of hair. Even after almost five hours of becoming a girl, he still found the whole thing surreal. "It's just a bit embarrassing…" He finally admitted, "...to be the only one still like this."

"You've been through worse," Ron quipped, earning him an elbow jab from Hermione. "OW! Well, he has! Harry, is going downstairs looking like your mum worse than the time when everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin?"

Harry thought about this. "…Well…not really…" He frowned. "You're just trying to get me down to dinner, aren't you?"

"I'm _hungry_," Ron nearly whined. "Who cares how you look? After this is all over, you'll be laughing about it later."

Harry smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Just give me a moment to powder my nose."

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "We do not talk like that!"

In lighter spirits, the three walked down the halls towards the dining area. A few people who knew what Harry looked like as a girl threw him very confused glances. Ron was right. Harry did not feel as humiliated as he thought he would. Compared to the times when people were afraid of him or hated him, being confused by his appearance was a nice change.

They were about to enter the Great Hall just at the moment when male Draco Malfoy was walking out. The boy jerked when he saw Harry. "Potter?" He sneered. "You're still a girl? Even Longbottbom has changed back."

"Leave it," Hermione whispered, grabbing Harry's arm.

Fueled by hunger, Harry stepped aside Malfoy. He got one foot inside the Great Hall when Malfoy said this to his back: "I wonder how often your mother was on her knees."

Hermione's cheeks went red. Ron opened his mouth as a terrible flush covered his face.

Faster than anyone could see, Harry twisted around. Wand in hand, a loud BANG was heard and Malfoy was thrown back against the wall. Before the boy could recover, Harry ran forward and drove his fist into Malfoy's stomach.

Harry brought up his fist to hit him again when suddenly a hand clamped down his shoulder. He was pulled back roughly and he almost tripped. It was only that hand that kept him from falling on his ass, and he stared wildly into the face of Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," He said, releasing Harry. The boy/girl stumbled, Ron and Hermione grabbing him before he fell on the floor. "Twenty points _each," _Snape snapped at them. "For not stopping the fight."

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Ron yelled. "He was saying-"

"I don't care who said what. Another ten points for yelling, Mr. Weasley. Potter, detention- tonight at ten. Don't be late."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. A pointed look from Snape made him shut it again. They had already lost sixty points within a few minutes.

Choosing between hunger or facing the anger from their fellow classmates, the trio went back to the common room.

()

9:45 rolled around. Harry still hadn't changed back.

Ron gave him a sympathetic smile as he stepped through the portrait hole. Harry didn't know what was worse. Detention with Snape, or detention with Snape in this form. Something told the boy the greasy git was going to spend the whole time teasing him, or insulting his mother. And unlike Malfoy, Harry couldn't punch a teacher.

Harry smirked. Though, it was fun to think about.

He made his way through the dungeons, the cold seeping through his clothes. He was disturbed to find that his nipples had peaked, and were showing through his shirt. Suddenly wishing for a bra, and hating himself for that wish, he pulled his school black robe around himself.

He stood outside the classroom door, waiting till the last possible moment to go in. Thirty seconds to go, the boy chastised himself for lack of Gryffindor courage and raised his arm to knock.

The door swung opened and Snape glared down at him. Harry awkwardly lowered his arm and entered.

"Your wand," Snape held his hand out.

Harry angrily shoved his wand into Snape's hand. The man then closed the door, locking it. "You'll scrub the cauldrons tonight," He said, moving to his desk. Harry watched unhappily as Snape locked the boy's wand into a drawer.

Harry was a little surprised the man had not spoken one word about his appearance. But as Ron said, "Don't eat a horse from its mouth," Harry decided not to dwell on this. He rolled up his sleeves and started working.

An hour into it, Harry was practically soaked. He would've taken off his robe, but feared of exposing his endowed chest. The elongated sleeves of his robe constantly loosened and drifted downward. They hung heavily on his arms, dripping with soapy water.

Snape was staring again - another reason why Harry didn't take off the robe. He hoped the black material would help him melt into the background. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Harry scrubbed harder and faster.

Harry risked another glance. Snape looked as if he was in pain. His hands shook slightly and his breathing was heavy.

Harry jumped when Snape abruptly pushed himself away from his desk, putting his head into his hands.

It's the Dark Mark, Harry thought. He touched his scar and wondered why that didn't hurt.

"Professor?" Harry slowly made his way towards Snape. "Are you okay?"

Snape didn't respond. Harry's red eyebrows furrowed. Maybe Snape was sick. "Sir?" He said cautiously, coming closer. "Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

Snape only said one thing, so quiet Harry barely heard it. "Forgive me."

Harry gave out a cry of surprise as he was suddenly pushed onto the desk. He threw out his hands to brace his fall, knocking over bottles of ink and quills. His green eyes went wide as Snape descended upon him.

()

A/N: The next chapter is rated M for a reason. R/R please.


End file.
